Duel Monsters Online
by Kuvaisruler
Summary: The world of Duel Monsters has come to an MMO virtual reality game!


Helloooo fellow geeks n' freaks. This little story was inspired by a dream I had randomly one night, and inspired by the .hack games. Buuuut this one will take place inside and outside from the lovely world of MMOs. So if you've no idea what an MMO is, im not gonna explain it. Ha. And ive actually done a lot of hard work here in getting this story together… mostly. At least the general concept. A big thank-you to my giant collection of cards for the character inspirations and such. ALSO: big warning… there are a few made-up "cards" in here, and therefore will come with a roughly large detailed description… cause im evil like that… but I wont fill the pages up with em, so ill introduce them along with the characters…. You with me? Anywho, heres a brief run-down about this story… this game is a virtual-reality online gaming system that puts players in the realms of duel monsters. You can pick up items and use them, level up, etc. like a normal game, but you play as a randomly generated humanoid card, for the most part. There's some that aren't humanoid that I threw in just cause they look cool. The characters are generated via a personality quiz. Also, the people's names will be used in the "real world" while the character's names will be used in the virtual world.. get it? anywho… I hope you enjoy it and feedback is very muchly appreciated, especially if you wanna know more and such… have fuuuuuuun…

Chapter 1

LOGIN ID: Drevanrox

LOGIN PASSWORD: xxxxxxxx

PROCESSING. . . .

LOGIN CONFIRMED

ENTERING WORLD. . . . . . . . .

CHARACTER CREATION:

FILL OUT PERSONALITY QUIZ

Xxxxx

Xxx

Xx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxx

Xxx

Xxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxx

X

X

Xxxx

X

PROCESSING. . . . . . . .

CHARACTER CREATION COMPLETE!

ENTERING WORLD AS:

Red Eyes Black Warrior

(time for the fun part… a male human inside armor made to look like red eyes. Wings included, tail is a giant sword, top half of red eyes' head is a helmet, covers top of head and hides the eyes, top of nose and below are visible, and I think that's it)

CHARACTER NAME: Drevos

CHARACTER NAME CONFIRMED

GENERATING CHARACTER. . . . . .

GENERATING WORLD. . . . .

It was the most advanced gaming system of its time, and Drevan had it. His entire family pitched in to get it for him. It wasn't expensive, it was just the fact that his family didn't have a lot of money. From what he had heard, the system was created for duelists and others to experience the world of Duel Monsters like never before, fighting as some of their favorite monsters. The reason the developers wanted to reduce the cost of the system, and not make it about a thousand dollars per system, is they wanted everyone to enjoy the game, not just the rich people.

Drevan looked over the stuff that came with the system: a movement-sensory suit, a V-R helmet, and a couple of other things. After fiddling around with the instructions, he managed to connect everything. He popped his Prodigy cd into the stereo as he slipped into the suit and put on the helmet. He adjusted the microphone attatched to the helmet and spoke into it.

"Testing… test…"

A plethora of voices replied back, some saying "pass" and others yelling "FAIL!"

It took a moment for Drevan to get used to seeing through his character's eyes, and it didn't help that a person named Halsi playing as Neo the Magic Swordsman ran up to him and started poking him.

"Sheesh… one of the rarest random-gen characters in the game. Man you're lucky. The name's Halsi."

"Yeah… I can see that…" Drevos pointed to the name hovering over Halsi's head.

"Eh... I wish they didn't have those, they get annoying sometimes… it's like, 'Hey, look at me, I've got a giant nametag on my head!'"

"Gah… I can't move…"

"NOOB ALERT!" Halsi shouted, then laughed to himself. "Sorry, it's a tradition of sorts… here, lemme help you out a bit. The suit and helmet sense your nerve impulses and such, so if you want to move, you pretty much have to do it."

Drevan blinked a bit, then smacked himself in the forehead. He took out and hooked up a 5 foot diameter motion sensory platform and took a couple of steps forward, smiling a bit as his own character moved. He continued to move around, getting used to everything.

"Hooray, the nooblet is learning. Alright, c'mere, we need to start killing things to get you more used to this thing…"

Halsi grabbed Drevos by the arm and took him to a small training area in the field. Skull servants served as the practice targets.

"Figures they'd use these monsters for training…" Drevos said.

"Could be worse. Now pick up the stick thingy you got in the box."

Drevan looked around and picked up a long green stick. Immediately a giant sword that looked like a Red Eyes' tail appeared in Drevos' hand.

"Awesome…"

"Now for the actual fun stuff…" Halsi grinned.

Aaaand that's all I have for now, but it's a good start, in my opinion. Anywho…

SEEYAS!


End file.
